Pretty Boy
by lost-soul-gal
Summary: However, something that wasn’t meant to happen had happen. She developed feelings for him. That wasn’t supposed to happen.' R&R! ONESHOT!contains fluff!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. The two songs, My Only Wish and Pretty Boy belong to Britney Spears and M2M respectively. I own nothing except the plot.**

A/N: Enjoy this one-shot! M2M's Pretty Boy inspired it. Hope you all liked it. __

_I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

She lay on her bed as streams of moonlight seeped through her scarlet curtains. She caught a slight glimpse of the moon. It was a full round moon. A beautiful one, nevertheless. She stirred in her satin sheets and got up from her bed. She walked over to the window and pulled the curtains slightly apart. She stepped out into the balcony and shivered as the night breeze tousled her already messy hair from all that tossing and turning in her bed and left a tingling sensation on her bare skin.

She couldn't get to sleep. Not when he was on her mind the moment her head touched the pillow. That was approximately one hour already. Her feelings for him were unrequited, or so she thought. Sure, since they were both working in the same department, the Aurors section, they had to work side by side and had come up with a truce. So far, they had managed to pass by that one year without killing each other, which was a feat indeed.

However, something that wasn't meant to happen had happen. She developed feelings for him. That wasn't supposed to happen. The two of them were supposed to work well together and…and…well, just be friends. No special feelings for each other or whatsoever. Of course, keeping her fragile heart protected, she never did tell him about how she felt about him.

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing_

_In my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

Suddenly, she was reminded of a Muggle song called Pretty boy sung by M2M. It was such a sad song that it never fails to bring tears to her eyes. Singing softly nobody else except her, the wind and the moon, the wind died down slowly as though her singing had soothed the wild wind.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

She looked up to the moon with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Tell me…why did I have to fall for him?" she whispered.

She could remember the first time they had talked. Civilly. It was tough. They had absolutely nothing in common. She was different from him in terms of blood and interests. However, the two of them were changed by the War unknowingly. The sentence that had practically changed their lives was 'I really hate Voldemort.' From then on, they became buddies. They blossomed from buddies to really close friends but of course with the disapproval of her two best friends.  
_  
__Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay _

_Right beside you_

She knew of his frivolous manner with females. He can't have a girlfriend for more than two weeks.

_ "I'll get bored of them after a while." He laughed as always when she asked how he could dump them after one week or more._

She knew that if they were together, she would be dumped in a matter of one week or two. However, that didn't keep her from hoping, wishing and praying that the two of them would be together.

"Fat chance." Ginny would always say. Ginny was the only one who knew of her infatuation with him. Not that she didn't have any friends to tell, she was afraid that they would hex him off the planet or worst, kill him.

One tear slipped down silently and another followed. It was tough being close friends with someone whom you fell for. She was torn.

She could choose to love someone else; she had captured so many guys' hearts. One would think that she was a lucky girl to have so many guys after her. However, that wasn't what she wanted. She only wanted to capture his heart. It proved to be harder than it seems.  
_  
__I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_  
_Suddenly, she heard a 'Pop' sound coming from her room. Her hands wandered along the parapet of the balcony searching for her wand. Evidently, she had left it in her room. Cursing silently, she narrowed her eyes as the wind picked up speed and blew the curtains around. She fidgeted with the hem of her white silky nightgown that ended mid-thigh.

She pushed the curtains apart and there stood him. She gasped.

"What- "

"I couldn't get to sleep." she answered simply. He just stood there staring at her wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

"Well…what are you here for?" she prompted.

"I err… well, I was… err…" he stuttered.

"Yea?" she asked again. She was elated at his shocked expression. Obviously he didn't think that she would wear a nightgown and a short one that is.

"I was here because I had trouble figuring this out." He seemed to have gained his speech ability back and thrust a parchment into her hands.

"Oh, this." She said as though it was nothing much.

She lit up the lamp by her desk and wore her reading spectacles. She explained everything to him as he towered over her. He grunted a reply but she thought he sounded distant. Then, she knew he wasn't really paying attention to what she said. She looked up and saw him staring at her again; causing her to blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "You're beautiful. Did you know that?" he blurted out.

"Why, thank you. I…my friends didn't tell me that." Her face turned redder.

"You're really beautiful." He said softly and pulled her up.

"I…" she was really at a loss for words. Her heart was beating so wildly against her ribcage that she thought her ribcage would just burst open.

Words were not spoken as his lips were brought down to hers gently. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and gasped. Taking this golden opportunity, he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_You stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

This was her dream come true. She knew that he was only turned on because she wore that scanty nightgown but she couldn't care less. They had kissed! That was what mattered. However, that kiss was short lived. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said and took his parchment from her desk.

"Well, you never mean anything that you did, didn't you?" she snapped.

'How could he say that? Why did he kiss me in the first place?' she thought and bit her lip to prevent tears from falling.

"Well, I better be going. Nothing happened between us alright?" he asked nervously.

She just waved her hand and he Disapparated.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay (make me stay)_

_Right beside you_

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

-

The next morning, she woke up with puffy eyes and a blotchy face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a good long time.

"I will get over you." She said determinedly and got ready for the day.

At the Ministry of Magic, they acted as if nothing happened the previous night. At lunchtime, Larry Beckfield, a fellow Auror announced that there would be a Christmas Ball that night.

The guys groaned while the ladies complained that they had not enough time to shop for the perfect dress.

"Work will end at three instead of six today. That'll give you ample time to choose your dresses. Remember, cocktail starts at seven thirty while dinner starts at eight thirty promptly." Larry said.

The two of them remained silent throughout. It seemed that a representative from each department had announced the news of a Christmas Ball to everyone and everyone was bustling with excitement.

_Oh pretty boy_

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay_

_Ooooo, right beside you_

"So, would you like to go to the Ball with me?" he blurted out while they were working.

"Well, I'd love to." She was taken aback but quickly regained her composure.

"I'll be at your house at seven."

"Don't Apparate to my room. Be at my living room. Before you leave your Manor, owl me." she said curtly.

He merely nodded. Deep down inside her, she was squealing with joy. She had not remembered her resolution to get over him.

'Just a dance. I promise.' She said mentally. At three o'clock sharp, they were dismissed. She went to Diagon Alley for her shopping. She stepped into her favourite boutique run by Madam Henritta. She had first stepped into that boutique when she was shopping for her working clothes. She wanted comfy clothes but also casual enough for work. The price was reasonable too.

"Ah. Heard there's a Christmas Ball coming up at the Ministry of Magic." She peered at her over her large oval spectacles.

"Yea. I need a dress. Can you help me find one? Not too- "

"Flashy, revealing and showy. I know. In fact, I think I have the perfect dress for you." She said and hustled through stacks and stacks of dresses in shades of red, pink, green, silver, blue and so on. She took out a dress and handed it to her.

"My, it's…it's beautiful. But, does it fit me?" She gasped as she ran a hand through the soft material. "It's medium size. Just right for you. I've checked." Madam Henritta winked.

"That's wonderful!"

"So I take it that you'll buy it?" Madam Henritta grinned.

"Yep. How much is it?"

"100 galleons."

"That's cheap for such a wonderful dress!" she exclaimed.

"Christmas sale." Madam Henritta explained.

She took out 120 galleons and handed it to her.

"Tips for my dear Henritta." She grinned.

After taking the dress, she shopped for cosmetics. By the time she reached home, it was six. Knowing she would be late if she didn't start preparing, she dashed for a shower. She came out with a bathrobe on and stared at the mirror. Summoning a magazine and thumbing through the pages, she finally decided on one hairstyle.

Lifting the wand to her hair, she muttered the spell. Opening her eyes, she gaped at her reflection. The previous attempt at that spell had resulted in her curls hanging in dreadful limps. Now, it was curled elegantly and naturally. Half of her hair was tied in a messy bun while the rest hung loose and cascaded her back. Her white blonde and light orange highlights stood out from her dark brown hair.

Feeling satisfied, she proceeded to make up. She applied them sparingly but used large amounts of mascara, eyeliner and glittery dark purple eye shadow. She put on shiny baby pink lip-gloss on her lips. Glancing at her clock, she saw it was six forty five. If she didn't hurry up, he would have to wait for her.

She slipped out of her bathrobe and stepped into her dress meticulously. She wouldn't want to spoil such a perfect dress. She hooked her chandelier earrings onto each ear and put her makeup in her purse.

_Tap, tap._

She turned and saw his owl. She opened the window and let the owl in. One minute later, she heard a loud 'Pop'. She wore her silver necklace and quickly went down.

"Hey."

"…Hey…" he stared at her.

"Do I look that horrible?" she asked and fidgeted with her dress.

"No, no. You look…breathtaking…" he gasped.

"Thanks." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Let's go." She said again when he stared at her silently.

The Christmas Ball was fun. Her best friends had gone with their wives of course. They were horrified that she went with him. She quickly cleared the air saying that they were ordinary friends only.

Ginny, however, gave her a mischievous smile whenever she caught sight of her.

All the guys gawked and ogled at her but she was unfazed. She had donned a dark purple-tiered dress made of satin. It had exposed a bit of cleavage but nothing too revealing that her shawl cannot cover. It ended at mid-calves where some lace lined the hem of the dress.

It was eleven when everyone started dancing. She had a burning feeling to dedicate one song but she never really had the chance to do so. She was either being asked to have a dance or was spending her time wishing that they would share a slow dance together. So, when she finally picked up the courage to dedicate the song, she walked up to the stage where the Weird Sisters performed.

"I would like to make a dedication. I would like the song 'My only wish' by Britney Spears." She said politely.

"I'm sorry, miss but we do not know of any Muggle songs. You will have the honors to sing." The lead singer stopped singing.

She was horrified by the thought of singing solo.

"Everybody, this lady would like to sing a song for you all."

Everyone stared at her and cheered madly.

"Up you go." The lead singer lifted her up and handed her the mike.

"Err…" she said. The lead singer merely smiled at her and disappeared into the crowds.

Just then, the music came on. Once she opened her mouth, she started singing to the rhythm.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?_

Everyone started dancing away and she sang happily; not noticing that he was staring at her wide-eyed again.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off and just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby ( baby baby )_

_I want someone to love me_

_And someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe (maybe maybe)_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

She took a quick glance at her watch that read eleven thirty.  
_  
Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Oh yeah_

_yeah_

_Christmas eve I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?_

I really hope that you're on your way

_With something special _

_For me in your sleigh_

_Oh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I want my baby (baby baby)_

_I want someone to love me_

_And someone to hold_

_Maybe maybe (maybe maybe)_

_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_I hope my letter reaches you in time_

_Oh yeah_

_Bring me a love I can call all mine_

_Oh yeah_

_Cause I've been so good so good this year_

_Oooh_

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

_He's all I want in a big red bow_

_  
_Even she was dancing wildly with the crowd. It was as though she was having a concert. She laughed at that thought.

_Santa can you hear me _

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Aaah_

_Oh santa_

_Aaah_

_Can you hear me?_

_Aaah_

_Ooh Santa_

_Well he's all I want just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

She caught his eye and the two of them locked gazes for a while. After the song ended, the crowd shouted for an encore. The first song that she wanted to sing again was Pretty Boy.

"I do have one song in mind-"

Everyone cheered again.

"But it's nothing to do with Christmas. This song depicts how I feel toward this guy. I just thought of sharing it with you all." She continued. Everyone cheered for her.

"This song is Pretty Boy. I dedicate this song to all those who love someone secretly." She said and the music came on.  
_  
__I lie awake at night_

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing_

_In my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

She made eye contact with him and blushed furiously. She saw couples from the dance floor cuddling up to each other, having a slow dance together. How she longed to be down there, dancing with him.

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside_

_Make me stay _

_Right beside you_

She could feel tears glistening in her eyes. She quickly fought them and smiled at her friends who were waving to her.

_I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stay a little while_

_And touch me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay (make me stay)_

_Right beside you_

_  
_ Tears fell gracefully and silently.

"Don't cry!" someone shouted from the dance floor. She saw that it was Ginny. She had to smile despite the sadness that engulfed her.

_Oh pretty boy_

_Say you love me too_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_

_Let me inside (let me inside)_

_Make me stay_

_Ooooo, right beside you_

The song ended and she placed the mike on the floor. She wiped her tears away and shouted a big 'Thank you' to the crowd. She went down and everyone applauded her. For once, she was the limelight of the night.

"You sang beautifully." He commented and handed her a fruit punch. She gulped its contents down and smiled at him.

"I love those two songs."

"I saw you cry." He said tenderly. He wiped her eye gently with his thumb and continued to stare at her.

"It was sad."

When he withdrew his thumb, she felt a tingling sensation.

"I know."

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked politely when the sounds of a slow music came.

"Sure." She put down her glass and he guided her to the dance floor.

He placed his hands on her slender waist and her, on his shoulder. While the song was playing, she laid her head on his chest as he pulled her closer. She just wanted that moment to last forever. She sighed contentedly. 

"Eleven fifty eight! Get ready for the countdown!" the emcee shouted.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Go on." She replied without lifting her head up.

"Would you tell me who you were referring to?"

She groaned inwardly. How was she supposed to answer that?

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't pretend. Whom did you have feelings for?" he asked.

She simply kept quiet.

"Well?"

"Eleven fifty nine!"

"You would be very shocked." She said quietly.

"Try me."

She looked up at his eyes defiantly. His gaze bore into hers with such intensity she almost turned away; but she stared back with the same intensity she could muster.

"Well?" he prompted again.

"Twenty!"

"It's best to keep it secret."

"Nineteen!"

"C'mon. Say it."

"Eighteen!"

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. How much she longed for his touch, his kiss every night.

"Seventeen!"

"Sixteen!"

"Well?"

"Fifteen!"

"Fourteen!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven!"

"You very sure about it?"

"Ten!"

"Yes."

"Nine!"

"Eight!"

They just stood there staring at each other, again.

"Seven!"

"I love…"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Who?" he demanded.

"Four!"

"I love…"

"Dammit! Just say it out!"

"Three!"

"I love you." She said it softly.

"Two!"

She felt his fingers lift her chin up and she was looking into his silver orbs.

"One! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" everyone shouted.

He bent down and kissed her gently.

Her wish came true. He was the perfect present Santa could have ever presented to her.

After a while of heated kissing, they broke apart.

"I love you too, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

They laughed and kissed again.

**Finish.**  
**A/N: Well? How was it? I hope it was to your liking. Leave me a review, please. Thank you very much. Oh, by the way, have a merry Christmas! (: **


End file.
